Jack's Bad Day
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack is having a bad day. Can it get any worse?


Jack's Bad Day  
  
Author: Orrymain with special guest author, Claudia!  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Mini-Angst, H/C, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 8  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 27kb, short story  
  
Written: April 4-5, 2004  
  
Summary: Jack is having a bad day. Can it get any worse?  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as **Jack, we can't.**  
  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with ~ in front and behind them, such as ~Where am I?~  
  
3) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics,   
  
4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: QuinGem, Kalimyre, Drdjlover!  
  
  
  
Jack's Bad Day  
  
by Orrymain and Claudia  
  
Jack woke up and smiled. There was nothing quite like waking up with a warm archaeologist in his arms. It never got old. He leaned down and kissed his husband. Looking over at the clock, he decided that they had time for some early morning lovin'.  
  
He developed a plan. He placed another kiss on Daniel's head, and then he raised up his lover's left hand. He opened the palm, and kissed it softly. He moved his lips an inch upward and kissed the inside of Daniel's hand again. Then, finger by finger, Jack placed sweet, moist kisses on each tip.  
  
"Hmm, love you, Jack," Daniel murmured as he began to wake up and respond. The young man rolled over onto his back, and Jack gently laid atop him, giving soft kisses from Daniel's earlobe, to beneath his chin. He went from shoulder to shoulder, and began to work his way downward.  
  
"Mmm, Jack. Want you so much," Daniel sighed contently, his hands caressing Jack's neck and back.  
  
~This is going to be nice.~ Jack continued with his plan, but just as they were getting into the throes of their early morning passion, the phone rang. Both froze momentarily, until they decided to ignore the ringing. If it was urgent business at the SGC, they would be paged. Anyone else could leave a message. A minute later, Daniel's pager went off.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack rolled off Daniel and looked at the ceiling. "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?"  
  
Daniel just mumbled in a sulking way as he went to call the Mountain. Meanwhile, Jack took a quick shower and went to make breakfast.  
  
"No!" Jack cringed. He picked up his box of Froot Loops, only to have a single Froot Loop fall into his bowl as he poured. "This is going to be a bad day," he muttered as he got out the toast.  
  
====  
  
"Carter, where's Daniel?" Jack shouted. His 2IC was taking cover behind a rock about six yards to the west.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir. He was taking some photographs when the Tempuri attacked."  
  
Jack fired off several rounds from his P-90, concern flooding through his body for his lover. SG-1 was on P87-258 to study a strange complex of buildings discovered by SG-2 a few days earlier. The team had arrived the day before, met with the locals, and begun their work, or rather Daniel did, with Sam taking soil and energy samples. Jack and Teal'c walked the perimeter -- a lot.  
  
Suddenly, the Tempuri men attacked the team without warning. Jack and Teal'c had been at the edge of their camp. Teal'c was shot, but still fighting valiantly. ~It is at times like this I regret the loss of ... Junior.~ Then, the Jaffa realized that might have been the craziest thought he had ever had. He fired his zat at a Tempuri warrior charging him, thankful his injury was apparently minor and would be easily fixed by Doctor Fraiser.  
  
Sam had been on the opposite side of the camp, testing equipment when the warfare began. She quickly reached for her weapon and took cover to assess the situation.  
  
Daniel was working on the translations, and no one had seen him since the fighting had begun.  
  
Jack fired off more rounds from his position several yards to the north of Teal'c. **Daniel? Where are you?**  
  
**Ducking.**  
  
**That's good, but where exactly?**  
  
**By the third building, the one with the symbols of Ra on it. Oops.**  
  
**Oops? DANIEL? Danny, talk to me!**  
  
"Carter, cover me."  
  
"Sir?" Sam reacted in surprise as Jack darted across an open field towards the building complex. He moved in serpentine fashion to try and avoid a predictable line of movement. Sam fired repeatedly until she saw Jack safely ducking behind a column of the first building.  
  
**Danny?**  
  
Jack worked his way toward the third building. Shots of various kinds were flying all around him, and SG-1 was outnumbered badly. Jack had already counted at least ten of the Tempuri within his line of sight.  
  
"Sir, we can't hold them," Sam clicked over the radio.  
  
"Get out of here, Carter. Get reinforcements."  
  
"Colonel ..."  
  
"Go, Carter. That's an order!"  
  
Jack hadn't seen anyone since entering the complex. Finally, he found the third building. **DANIEL, ANSWER ME, BLAST IT!**  
  
At last, Jack reached one of the large rooms. There was an eight-foot slab in the middle that rose up about four feet off the floor. Carefully, Jack maneuvered himself around it, and then he saw Daniel, unconscious.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack moved to his lover.  
  
"Ow!" Daniel said as Jack turned him over.  
  
"Danny, are you okay?" Jack looked for injuries.  
  
"Yes, I ... I fell, tripped over something."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
Daniel looked around. "I don't know. My feet, I guess."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud. Let's get out of here. The Tempuri shot Teal'c and I've ordered them back through the Stargate. We need to see what's going on out there.  
  
Daniel stood, grateful he hadn't injured anything, and they headed out. But then Daniel remembered something. "Oh, Jack, my camera and my notes." He ran back for his things, grabbing his backpack and placing them inside. "Okay, I've ... JACK, LOOK OUT!"  
  
Daniel's face turned to horror. A Tempuri warrior took aim at the Air Force Colonel and fired. Jack fell to the ground.  
  
"JAAAAAAAACK!"  
  
====  
  
Letting out a string of curses, Daniel raced to his lover, bending over him and checking for injuries. The weapons the Tempuri used were almost like laser guns. It looked as if the laser beam had simply grazed Jack's temple.  
  
"You, stand up," one of the Tempuri warriors shouted in his native tongue. Daniel ignored the man. He didn't know if the Tempuri knew that he understood their language, and he wasn't in the mood to enlighten them. He stayed bent over Jack, murmuring reassurances in his lover's ear.  
  
Abruptly, he was wrenched away and dragged over to kneel before the warrior that looked to be the leader of the Tempuri.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Daniel did his best to look blank. The leader looked at him for a moment, then pointed towards Jack.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"No!"  
  
The word had left Daniel before he even realized it. He cursed himself as he realized he'd fallen into one of those traps Jack had warned him about. ~Sorry, Jack.~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. We came through the Chappa'ai." Daniel gave his usual spiel, exerting all his self control not to keep turning to check on Jack.  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Daniel couldn't suppress his curiosity.  
  
The Tempuri warrior smiled, and Daniel shivered. He knew now, even if he hadn't known before, that he and Jack were in trouble.  
  
"Because you are the famous SG-1."  
  
Daniel used all his concentration to keep his face masked. Not only had the warrior spoken those words in English, he knew who SG-1 was.   
  
"You are the famous Doctor Daniel Jackson. And that, is the equally famous Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The leader smiled again, and Daniel cringed as his eyes glowed.  
  
"I am Haltesh. And you, you will make an excellent host." The Goa'uld ran his eyes appreciatively over Daniel's body. Then he looked across at Jack. "And he will be my new First Prime. I have heard much about his skills as a warrior."  
  
Daniel fought the urge to launch himself at the hated figure standing before him. The Goa'uld smirked. "This will ensure my place with him."  
  
"Who?" Daniel asked automatically.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Haltesh turned and beckoned his warriors. "Bring them."  
  
====  
  
"You will kneel."  
  
"I don't think so," Daniel argued, but he was forced to the ground by two Tempuri warriors. The archaeologist struggled not to look at his lover, but Jack had trained him well. He had messed up once. He wouldn't do it again.  
  
Haltesh approached Daniel and put his hand under Daniel's chin, raising it slightly. "Yes, you will make a good host. My mate will be pleased to have a specimen like you to ... play with."  
  
"Your mate?"  
  
Haltesh smiled. Daniel was learning to hate the expression. There was something very evil about it, and when he saw it, all Daniel felt was ... darkness. Daniel was also confused. He wasn't sure if the self-professed god before him was intending to make Daniel his host, or his mate's host ... and he wasn't sure if that host was male or female. ~Gawd, this is a bad day. This can't be real.~  
  
Haltesh walked over to the Tempuri warriors who were holding Jack up. Again, the Goa'uld examined Jack up close. "Strong. He will serve my purpose, and then we will gain his knowledge. This will be good."  
  
Daniel yawned. Haltesh turned and looked appalled seeing the action.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm ... bored. You know, you guys really need a new act. This is getting very old."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Yadda, yadda! I know. You don't like my impudence. How dare I." Daniel yawned again for effect.  
  
"You will be silent!" The Goa'uld's eyes glowed in anger as he pulled out the ribbon device.  
  
"Oh good! Do you know it's been ... hmm, let me think ... maybe two months since someone used one of those things on me. It's really quite stimulating. You should try it some time. I really like it. No one can tell when I'm blushing."  
  
"You WILL be silent," the Goa'uld demanded, pointing the ribbon device at Daniel.  
  
~Yep, definitely one of Jack's bad days.~ "Uh, excuse me, but I think we've been through this already. No, I won't be silent, so just get on with it and ribbon me already."  
  
"Very well." Haltesh activated the device, and Daniel was consumed by agony. After a few minutes, Haltesh shut off the device.  
  
Daniel sprawled out on the ground. He ached all over and had a splitting headache. Those things never seemed to get any easier. Mustering up all his energy and self-control, he stretched out, his arms above his head and wiggled his feet as though he'd just woken up from a long nap.  
  
"Better than a massage."  
  
**Danny, stop teasing the Goa'uld.**  
  
**Jack!** Daniel was proud of himself this time. He successfully managed to stop himself from glancing over to look at his soulmate.  
  
**Are you okay?**  
  
**I'm fine, Love, and I'll stay that way as long as you don't get yourself killed.**  
  
**Sorry. I'll be good**  
  
Daniel heard Jack's mental snort of disbelief at that and smiled. Jack really was all right if he could engage in light banter. Unfortunately, his smile simply enraged Haltesh further, and within seconds, the Goa'uld had the ribbon device back on.  
  
This time when it was turned off, Daniel just shook his head and gave Haltesh the same look that a parent would give a child who had just profoundly disappointed them.  
  
**DANNY! So help me if you don't stop snake baiting, I'll start.**  
  
**Sorry, Love.** Daniel's apology was sincere, and Jack relaxed a little. He knew that his threat of trying to draw attention to himself would curb Daniel's natural impulse to goad the snakeheads. **So, what did I miss?**  
  
**His name is Haltesh, and he wants me for a host and you to be First Prime.**  
  
**Won't Teal'c like that?**  
  
**He hasn't said much more than that, Jack. I have no idea who he is, but he knows us, called us by name.**  
  
**Hasn't our fifteen minutes of fame stopped yet?**  
  
**Apparently not.**  
  
**Uh, oh.**  
  
  
  
**Danny?**  
  
  
  
**I just remembered something. On PXJ-459, there were hieroglyphs that mentioned Haltesh. He was rumored to be the son of Seth and Isis. They were the ...**  
  
  
  
**Danny, short version. This isn't the time or the place for one of your never-ending myths.**  
  
  
  
**Okay, ah, Haltesh is supposed to have had connections to Sokar, Anubis and, um, Hathor.**  
  
**HATHOR?** Jack's head shot backwards at just the mention of the name.  
  
Seconds later, their attention was brought back to the present by Haltesh's next words. "Prepare them!" Haltesh commanded the Tempuri.  
  
**This is so not good!**  
  
**We're ... just having a bad day, Jack.**  
  
**You keep stealing my lines.**  
  
**It's what you get for hanging around me so much!**  
  
The Tempuri dragged the two to another room and forced them to lay prone on two tables, restraining them at their shoulders into the two settled. They had no choice, being outnumbered, weapons aimed at them.  
  
**I love you.** Both silently communicated the thought to the other at the same time.  
  
Helplessly, they watched as other Tempuri entered the room. Jack and Daniel feared their lives were about to change for the worse. Now, Daniel couldn't help himself. He looked at his lover, and saw Jack was already looking at him. Whatever happens, they'd go together.  
  
**Jack, I don't want to be snaked.**  
  
**Me, either. Danny, we could ...**  
  
**... make a run for it ... and just not stop, no matter what?**  
  
**No matter what. It could be ... very unpleasant, Angel.**  
  
"Ah, my mate!" Haltesh said as his mate entered. "We are ready for the implantations.  
  
Daniel looked horrified as the mate approached. They were running out of time. He and Jack both hated the possibility of becoming Goa'uld hosts more than anything. Daniel made his final decision, and looked to his husband for agreement.  
  
**Jack, let's go.**  
  
**Danny, we can't stop, not for anything. Can't let up, or they'll make it worse.**  
  
**Once we start, we don't stop until ...**  
  
**Until.**  
  
**I love you, Jack.**  
  
**Forever and always, Angel. Ready?**  
  
**Ready!**  
  
**GO!**  
  
  
  
As one, the two leapt up. Jack was closest to Haltesh and had the distinct advantage of surprise. The Goa'uld had hesitated, apparently stunned at the audacity of his captives. Even as the Tempuri began to fire on them, Jack launched himself at Haltesh and managed to snap his neck. He looked up to see Daniel caught in the throes of the ribbon device held by Haltesh's mate.  
  
"NO!" Jack's shout drew the Goa'uld's attention, and a second later, he was on the receiving end of the ribbon device.  
  
**Jack!** Daniel struggled to sit up. He looked at the Tempuri who were gazing at Jack and the Goa'uld. They seemed uncertain as to what they should do. One of them was standing a few feet away from him, and without stopping to think, he stumbled over to grab the weapon from the warrior. He took a breath, aimed for the head of the Goa'uld, and fired, downing the Goa'uld and its host.  
  
The agony surrounding him ceased, and Jack's sole thought was for his lover. Then he lost consciousness.  
  
**Jack.**  
  
Daniel stumbled over towards Jack and cradled the limp body in his arms.  
  
"Jack. Come on, Babe, look at me."  
  
Carefully, Daniel examined his lover's body, his breath hitching when he discovered that Jack had been shot in the shoulder. Fortunately, it didn't look too bad.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
Daniel looked up to see Sam and Teal'c running towards him, followed by SG-2 and SG-3.  
  
"He's been shot ... and ribboned."  
  
"As have you, DanielJackson." Teal'c could see the burn mark on Daniel's forehead where the ribbon device had been aimed. He also saw that Daniel's left arm had been grazed by a laser beam.  
  
"Daniel, what happened?" Sam looked around at the Tempuri warriors who had slumped to the ground once Haltesh and his mate were killed. She walked over and examined the nearest one. "He's alive."  
  
"Maybe they were under some sort of mind control."  
  
"Such as Hathor used. It is possible." Teal'c looked at Daniel, silently asking permission to take Jack and carry him back to the Stargate.  
  
Daniel stood, and leaning on Sam for support, they headed for the Stargate, leaving SG-2 and SG-3 to check on the remainder of the Tempuri.  
  
====  
  
Daniel heard a groan. He leaned forward in his chair, the one he'd been sitting on for hours. Janet had tried to get him to leave several times. "Daniel, he'll be fine. It's a small wound. Get some rest," Janet had urged. But Daniel refused. "No, Janet. He'd stay for me."  
  
Janet knew that was true. She wondered why she had even tried. After all, she had been at the wedding and knew first hand about their devotion to one another now. She had given them some privacy though, putting Jack in "Daniel's bed," the one he normally used, and she'd placed "Jack's chair," by the bed, the most comfortable chair they had in the infirmary, next to her desk chair. And just before she figured Jack would awake, she had come over and closed the curtains, seeing Daniel smile in response. "Soon," she had whispered as she closed them.  
  
"Jack, it's okay," Daniel spoke softly. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, taking his left hand to caress his soulmate's cheek.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Oh for ... geez. Crap, that hurts," Jack moaned as he tried to sit up.  
  
"You can't do that yet, but Janet said it's a minor injury."  
  
"Oh good." Jack focused on Daniel for the first time, the fog beginning to clear from his mind. "Danny, that Goa'uld?"  
  
"We did it. Gawd, it was crazy. You killed Haltesh, and I managed to get his mate."  
  
"What about those ... Tempuri?"  
  
"Apparently, they were under the influence of some hypnotic spell. Janet found a drug that would make them susceptible to being influenced. When you killed Haltesh, they wavered, and after the mate died, they collapsed."  
  
"Are we sure about that?"  
  
"I think so. SG-9 is doing a recon of the planet, and SG-2 and 3 are still there interviewing them. But ... I think they were victims."  
  
Jack smiled, but then grew serious. "You have a sunburn, Danny."  
  
"It'll go away."  
  
"You did good."  
  
"We did good, Jack. One way or the other, we were ..."  
  
"Always, Love."  
  
Daniel leaned down for a sweet kiss. "I love you so much."  
  
Pain or no pain, Jack needed to feel his husband, so he extended his arms up touch Daniel's face, to caress the cheeks. "Forever and always ... love you, Angel."  
  
They kissed again, and chatted for a few minutes. "I'd better tell Janet it's okay now."  
  
"She'll want to know I'm awake so she can poke needles in me," Jack groaned.  
  
"She knows you're awake. She's the one who closed the curtains."  
  
"Then I guess she can prod a little."  
  
Daniel drew back the white curtain and got Janet's attention. She immediately came over, a broad smile accentuating her petite frame. "Had a little accident, did we, Colonel?"  
  
"Just ... having a bad day, that's all." Then Jack looked at Daniel. "Actually, not such a bad day. Not a bad day at all."  
  
====  
  
"Please, can I go home? Janet, please."  
  
Jack was begging Janet, trying the whine tactic, sweetening it with the use of the doctor's given name. Saying "please" was never his forte, either, but he thought it might melt her defenses. He looked at Daniel for additional help, and when Daniel turned his eyes on the diminutive doctor, he knew he'd won.  
  
"Fine. Daniel, you need to keep him quiet, and I mean quiet, no physical activity whatsoever, for the next twenty four hours."  
  
They both tried, and failed to look innocent. She shook her head knowing exactly what they'd be up to when they got home, no matter how many times she warned them against it.  
  
"You'll have to keep that shoulder dry for at least three days, Colonel and I want to see you back here the day after tomorrow."  
  
The two men nodded enthusiastically, and she laughed. "Go on. Get out of here."  
  
====  
  
Daniel drove home and helped Jack inside. Once behind the closed door of their house, they fell into each other's arms.  
  
"Gawd, that was too close." Daniel gripped Jack tightly, but carefully, not wanting to put any pressure on Jack's injury.  
  
"But we're here, Angel. We're alive and here."  
  
**I need you, Jack.**  
  
**Need you too, Love.**  
  
"Let's just say a quick hello to the girls and then go upstairs."  
  
Daniel nodded and walked over to let their precious beagles in while Jack went over to sit on the couch. The two dogs leapt all over Daniel and then went running over to greet Jack. With the older man, though they were more careful. It was obvious that they knew he'd been injured.  
  
"Now, Bij, we're fine but we've had a long hard day, and we really need some ... private time, so will you and Katie wait here for us?"  
  
The mama beagle started ushering Katie over to their beanbag where they sat down and looked at Jack as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for?'  
  
Daniel laughed and went over to help Jack up. "Jack, you have to let me do all the work."  
  
"Okay." ~I'll just watch your sexy body being all sweaty and ... sexy.~  
  
Once upstairs, Daniel helped Jack to strip and climb into bed. Jack watched Daniel undress, his eyes never leaving his lover's body. It had been too close today, and they both needed to ground themselves in each other, to reassure themselves that they were still in one piece. Jack and Daniel had always been like this. Somehow, their physical union made them feel safe, convincing them everything was okay, that they had survived. Even if one of them was injured, they needed the contact.  
  
Daniel took the lead, and the two made a slow, tender love. Then, Daniel went downstairs to make them a snack. "Girls, if you want to come up and snuggle now, it's ... safe." Daniel smiled.  
  
Jack smiled when he saw Daniel return with his comfort food -- a bowl of Froot Loops. "Hey, I thought we were all out of the Loops!"  
  
"I have a secret stash, just for special occasions."  
  
"You stash my Loops!"  
  
Daniel grinned. Jack would never be out of his favorite cereal, just as he knew Jack would always make sure his favorite St. Julien wine was in the house.  
  
They settled in and a minute later, Bijou and Katie peeked in.  
  
"Get up here, you mutts!" Jack grinned, seeing them.  
  
The beagles eagerly ran in and jumped onto the bed. Katie put a paw on Jack's abdomen, her eyes asking a question.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Gingerly, she assumed her favorite position, which was also Daniel's -- resting her head against Jack's chest, listening to the heartbeat that meant life was good and they were all safe.  
  
Bijou didn't wait for permission, cuddling up atop Daniel's chest. The two men chuckled as the Jackson-O'Neill's cuddled together, making jokes and plans for the next day.  
  
As they finally settled in to go to sleep for the night, Jack said, "You know what, Angel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Hush. I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
"Sorry. Wrong about what?"  
  
"This wasn't a bad day at all. How can it be, when we're like this now -- you, me and our girls. It's a good day, Danny. It's a darn good day."  
  
Daniel nodded as they two gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you," both said at the same time, and then the Jackson-O'Neills all went to sleep, safe and sound in each other's arms ... and paws.  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
